Mission 9: Jump To Subspace
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #9: Jump to Subspace is a scenario that comes from the Rebel Aces Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Hunched over inside an escape pod, a Rebel operative holds a high-ranking Moff at gunpoint. "I know it's cramped in here; quit complaining. I don't have much faith in this thing's life support, so stop using up all the oxygen." The Rebel operative tries the comms again. "Come in Dagger Squadron, do you read me? Dagger Squadron?" "Copy that. Your last transmission came in garbled, what's your status?' Holstering his blaster, the operative replies, "I appear to have gotten myself in a bit of a sticky situation. The good news is I escaped the facility with the target, and as far as I can tell, the Imperials don't know our current position." "Great! Mission accomplished! What's the bad news?" "We're adrift in a damaged escape pod, the thrusters are failing, and we are rapidly approaching an asteroid belt. You need to send help, and fast. It won't take long for them to realize where their Moff and I went." "Maintain your position; we are scrambling some rescue craft now. Our engineers should be able to jury-rig something that will give your escape pod enough juice to get out of there." The cabin lights in the pod flicker. "Don't worry, we're not going anywhere." After a few minutes of the pair silently drifting through space, the Moff, staring out a viewport stiffens his back. "Ha, see that? Your little rescue is over before it's begun." Almost immediately, green lasers streak by the viewport. The Rebel operative smiling smuggly turns to his captive. "I guess we're about find out how desposable an asset you are." Mission Setup Rebel: 100 squad points; the Rebel player must field at least one A-wing and one B-wing as part of his squad; at least one of those ships must be unique. Imperial: 75 squad points; the Imperial player cannot field large ships. The Imperial player places one of the six asteroid tokens into the asteroid setup area (see setup diagram). Then, the Rebel player chooses one of the remaining asteroid tokens and places it into the setup area. The players continue to alternate until all six tokens have been placed. Asteroids cannot be placed within Range 1 of any other asteroid. The Rebel player then places the escape pod token within Range 2 of the Imperial edge and equidistant from the 2 neutral edges. Then, starting with the Rebel player, each player takes a turn placing one of his ships in one of the two marked deployment areas as shown on the setup diagram. At least 25 points worth of ships must be deployed in each deployment zone. The Imperial player has initiative. Special Rules * Escape Pod: The escape pod token does not count as a ship or an obstacle. It cannot perform actions, attack, does not obstruct attacks, etc. It may move through and overlap obstacles without penalty. * Jump-starting the Engines: At the end of the Activation phase, the Rebel player may choose two of his ships that are at Range 1-2 of each other. If he can draw a line between those ships that also passes through the escape pod, he may assign 2 tracking tokens to the escape pod. * Escape Pod Movement: At the start of the Activation phase, if the escape pod has at least one tracking token, the Rebel player must remove one tracking token and move the escape pod by executing one of three maneuvers Straight, Left Bank, or Right Bank. The escape pod cannot perform actions. * Imperial Reinforcements: At the end of each End phase, the Imperial player may call for one reinforcement for each Imperial ship with a pilot skill of "4" or higher that was destroyed that round. For each reinforcement, he takes the lowest-cost Ship card that matches the destroyed ship's type and places it outside the play area. Then he places the matching ship within Range 1-2 of any corner chosen by the Rebel player. The Imperial player uses this ship as normal. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: The escape pod must flee off the Rebel edge. Imperial Victory: Destroy all Rebel ships. Category:Missions